


Costume Hassle

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Series: Countdown to Halloween 2k15 [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin takes his daughter Rose and his niece Camilla out to go trick-or-treating and encounter some trouble with the girls costumes. </p><p>"Day" 9 of my Countdown to Halloween 2K15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Hassle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarshaDecamiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/gifts).



> This takes place in the same year as "Too Much Candy" and features my little OC Rose Yeager and Marsha's little OC Camilla Kirstein who is Rose's cousin that is two years older than Rose. At least I think that's how much older she is, it's been a while since I talked with Marsha about her.

Eren could only handle so much drama.. Jean and Mikasa had dropped off their daughter Camilla before going out of town to go to a wedding, meaning Eren and Armin were left to get both their niece and their daughter ready to go trick-or-treating. 

Eren had thought it would be easy to get Camilla in costume as Mulan, but he hadn’t realized that Camilla and Mikasa had gone full out with a mini-cosplay of “Ping’s” armor. 

As if it weren’t difficult enough to have to deal with figuring out what panel went where, Rose had decided to be Belle from Beauty and the Beast, and refused to let Armin just put her hair in a bun. 

After an hour of getting Camilla dressed and two of googling for tutorials for Belle’s hairstyle and styling Rose’s hair, Eren thought he was going to explode from the shrieks of little girls and the stress of getting the costumes just right. Making him glad that he’d only picked out a Stormtrooper outfit that he could slip on. 

Once he and Armin- who Rose had made be Howl from the Ghibli film- were dressed, Rose turned sweet again and walked up to Eren with a smile on her face and said “Daddy, will you take me and Camilla trick or treating plase?” Eren shook his head. 

“Sorry baby, I’m gonna stay behind and hand out candy.” he told her. She pouted and looked down at her feet. 

“Okay.” 

“Well thank’s Rose.” Armin laughed. “It’s good to know you’re excited to go with me.” Rose turned to face him. 

“I am, I just wanted Daddy to come with us.” she said sadly. Eren smiled at Armin. 

“Have fun taking them around town. do you want to slip some extra hairspray and duct tape into your coat just in case?” he asked. Armin looked down at the girls. 

“Uh, yeah, that might be a good idea.” He admitted. eren laughed and went to fetch him some while the girls picked up their bags for their candy. 

 

The Trick-or-Treaters came along at two in the afternoon, which prompted Armin and the girls to leave in the search for candy. 

Armin didn’t realize how much of a handful the two girls would be, so when he put on his coat in the proper way- mostly because he was getting kind of chilled- they yelled at him saying that it wasn’t how Howl wore it in the movie. So they made it stay cold. 

After a couple houses and many sympathetic nods, Camilla tripped and her shoulder pieces popped off when she hit the pavement. 

And then she started crying. “My costume’s ruined!” she sobbed, holding her scraped chin with her hands that were equally scraped. “Momma and daddy and I worked on it forever and now it’s ruined!” Armin knelt down next to her and told her everything would be okay and that it would be easy to fix it while Rose ran over and picked up the shoulder pieces. 

“Milla,” Rose sighed. “You’re supposed to be older and more mature than me, don’t cry over this, silly. Once we get the shoulder pads on you’ll be fine! your paint isn’t even chipped!” Rose scolded, handing Armin the pieces. Camilla stuck her tongue out at her cousin. 

“You try falling in this stuff! It hurts and I worked on it forever and It’s scary to think you can’t fix it!” She countered. 

“Okay, both of you chill while I fix this.” Armin told them, clicking the piece into it’s four slots. “Camilla, your costume’s fine, so you don’t have to worry.” he told her. she nodded and turned around so he could connect the second piece. 

He wiped away the tears with his fluffy sleeves before standing up and leading the girls towards the next house. 

Two houses down one of Rose’s bobby pins slipped and her little bun started to fall out. 

“PAPA!” she yelled, clasping her hands to her hair. “I’M FALLING APART!” 

“And you got onto me for getting upset when my costume came apart.” Camilla said with an exaggerated sigh. Armin scolded her and knelt down next to Rose and pried her hands away so that he could fix the bun. He was extremely happy that he’d taken the hairspray along. He twirled the bun back up and pinned it in place before emptying the first quarter of the can onto the bun so that it wouldn’t slip out. 

“Papa, now it kinda hurts.” Rose whined. armin rolled his eyes. 

“Well, unless you want to go home then you’ll just have to handle it.” he sighed. She stuck her tongue out at him before marching off down the street. 

“Someone’s petticoats are in a bunch.” Camilla huffed.” Armin smiled and lead her towards his daughter. 

They did pretty well for the rest of that street and the next two, but halfway down the third street Camilla didn't’ realize that there was a step down into the street from the sidewalk and fell forward. When she hit the road Armin heard a loud crunching sound before she started crying and rushed to pick her up. Her chin and nose were now looked like hamburger meat, but the big problem was that the chest piece had broken and there was now a big crack down the front. 

“Mama’s gonna kill me.” she sobbed. “I wrecked it! It’s broken.” she managed through big heaving sobs. 

“Camilla, sweetheart, it’ll be okay. Mikasa will understand. She’s not going to kill you, I promise.” 

“It doesn’t matter, everything hurts!” she whined, wiping away her tears. “My nose hurts, my forehead hurts, my chin hurts, my hands hurt. Everything hurts!” Armin nodded and took in the damage done to her chest piece. 

“Okay honey, there’s not much I can do except duct tape it up. You and your mom can fix it up when she gets back and it’ll look good as new, I promise.” He said, wiping away more tears. 

She nodded, sending more tears running down her cheeks. Rose huffed behind them while Armin pulled out the tape. He knew that she wanted to hurry up and get more candy, but figured that learning that it was about time for her to learn that sometimes you just have to wait. 

It took a minute but eventually they taped it enough to where it would start to break even more when she moved. He ended up walking with her hand in his while they finished up their rounds. 

He thought they were clear of any remaining disaster until they got halfway down their road and someone knocked Rose into a neighbor’s rose bush. She got tangled up int the thorns and began screaming as they dug into her back and arms. 

Armin instructed her not to move, but she tried to snatch her arms out and twisted, trying to get away from the thorns. So naturally she got her hair and dress even more tangled. Camilla ran down the street to get Eren while Levi- the owner of the house- ran out to see who had gotten caught up. 

“Rose, if you don’t calm down right now I will hide all of your Halloween candy.” Armin finally said. That worked on her, but she was still crying. Levi observed the severity of her tangle as a half dressed storm trooper came sprinting down the sidewalk. 

“If we’re really careful we can pull her dress off, but her hair’s a lost cause, we’ll have to cut it off.” Levi informed him. Rose looked up at Armin with her big brown eyes. 

“Papa, could we cut off the dress?” she asked. “Wouldn’t that make it quicker?” she asked through sniffles. Armin smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah, and I’ll buy you a new Belle dress okay?” She nodded a little bit and winced, her hair getting pulled out. Eren came up beside him and winced when he saw all the thorns hooked into her dress. 

“Oh, baby, i bet that hurts.” he said softly, kneeling down next to her. 

“It does daddy. but why are you wearing a tee shirt and not your costume?” she asked. He laughed. 

“I had to run to the store honey, it was better than going in costume.” he told her, looking at the splatter pattern of candy. “Here, let me get it.” he said. 

“Thank you daddy.” she sniffed as Levi came back out with a pair of scissors. Armin took off his jacket while Levi snipped off her hair and held it up in front of her as Levi cut off the dress. Eren picked her up and held her close so that she didn’t have to worry about walking down the street with it and took her home to deal with the little cuts made by the thorns. 

Sasha came over after they bathed Rose and cleaned Camilla’s scrapes up since spritzing neosporin on them only did so much. She assessed the ragged cuts that levi had made in Rose’s har and sighed. 

“You two better be glad that you’re my fiends or I’d charge you for this.” she told them, turning Rose around and pulling out her hair styling tools. 

“What’s the point in having you as a friend if you can cut our daughter’s hair for free every now and then?” Eren joked. She rolled her eyes and snipped her scissors in his face before evening out Rose’s hair. 

After finding out that Rose looked like she had an afro if her curly hair was shoulder length, so they gave her a little pixie cut. As a thank you Rose gave Sasha a kiss on the cheek and a hug before she went home to help Connie hand out candy. 

 

They turned off the porch light around eight and put the girls to bed. Camilla waddled up to the bed since she’d bruised her knees earlier in the day and she said it hurt to bend them, and Rose flopped down onto her stomach so that she wasn’t laying on her little cuts. 

After closing the door on their rooms, Armin and Eren collapsed onto the couch to decompress after the long day. 

“So,” Eren said after a while, “How do you think Rose’s teacher is going to react when she sees the hair cut?” Armin laughed. 

“Oh, she’ll flip. She already has the idea that she’ll be jacked up when she’s older cause she’s got gay parents, but I think it’ll do her good.” He joked. “Just let her fret that we’re turning her into a little rebel.” Eren chuckled. 

“Yeah, I don’t think she’s got that in her. She was crying because she can’t do her hair all pretty like she used to.” He reminded Armin. “We’ll have to fix that somehow.” 

“She’s got barettes. But we can worry about that tomorrow.” Armin sighed and nuzzled Eren’s neck. “Let’s just rest for now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually seen Howl's Moving Castle, but I've seen cosplays and screen caps and fan arts of Armin dressed as Howl so I figured I'd go with the little bit I know. I do plan on seeing it soon, Marsha's little sister is supposed to bring it to me so I can watch it.


End file.
